Leaks
by PBMeloonyGTS
Summary: Sorry for the unimaginative title, but basically some photos are leaked of Harley... and its slightly better than it sounds I hope and not THAT explicit


It's a Thursday when it happens, usually a pretty slow day for the news stations of Gotham... Well, not this week. Pictures have been released of an inappropriate nature, not quite the ones you may be thinking though, not the ones with the Hollywood actresses hacked from their files. No these ones weren't hacked; they were taken and distributed by the same person.

And they're of the Joker's girlfriend.

In varying states of undress... Picture one sees Harley in a just a shirt – obviously the Jokers – laid on a bed, she's reading a book and from the frame of the photo it's obvious she doesn't know the taker of the photo is there, as they appear to be taken through a crack in a wall or something. Her long legs are the feature of this piece.

Picture two has Harley smirking and biting her lip, lying on the bed on her tummy at the bottom of the bed as she looks off camera. She's either looking very appealing or holding back a laugh, though without the context it's impossible to tell. She's just wearing panties this time. The camera is looking at her side view from a slight angle, her every luscious curve accentuated, from her long impeccably shaped legs to the round of her ass, dipping down to the small of her back before going up again to where she is raised up as she rests on her elbows, the swell of her breasts are silhouetted and clearly quite sizable, though the lighting is bad so there's no real clarity on them.

Picture three features Harley smirking at someone just out of shot again, she has her hands on her hips and her feet together, stood in only her underwear - it doesn't look like a seductive pose, more like a playful one. Her long hair down and the usual clown-like make-up missing she looks like perfection, her toned body and hourglass curves complete the shot.

Picture four is of Harley looking in the mirror at herself, mid way through pulling on the bottom half of the red and black attire she's known for. She looks self conscious and crestfallen, as though catching herself in the mirror and seeing something about herself she doesn't like. Though her hair is already in pig tails she's missing the make-up.

Picture five is unparalleled in how personal it is. She's in the furthest right corner of the shot, sat on the floor, back to the door a few feet from the head of the bed, with her legs pulled up to her chest, one arm around them, her other slung around her middle, as though holding herself together. Her head is tilted back, resting on the wood behind it, she's crying and there's blood and cuts and bruising all over her. Her are eyes dull with heartbreak and she looks completely vulnerable and broken. This is clearly a part of her no one is supposed to see and yet it is immortalized forever in photo form and blasted across every media outlet in the entire city. She's not in her costume so the damage was unlikely to have been caused on a job, yet this is the first picture with the clown make-up on – though not entirely intact as it left ugly, angry streaks down her face and ran together in a grey mess on her cheeks.

They weren't released by the Clown Prince though, not like has been speculated. News researchers joking he'd show her off if his girlfriend looked like that too. But no, he may be known for forcing what he wants in front of the eyes of Gotham, across their every news station, but he's also notoriously possessive of his harlequin. There are men that half expect to be shot from the same screen showing the pictures just for looking at them.

It becomes quite obvious quite quickly that it wasn't the Joker when he releases a tape of his own, killing (read horribly tortures and maims) the henchman who'd planted the camera, who'd released all those intimate photos of _his_ girl. Before setting out on another bout of destruction, even less meaning and pattern to it than ever before. The fact he's just going out and killing buildings full of people at a time, so _indiscriminately_, gives the impression this is stress relief for him while he can almost pretend he's just being his usual chaotic self.

_Photos were never his style. He was more of a movie guy._

* * *

><p>He comes home one day to find a henchman having one off with himself to the final photos his friend had left behind. Jay castrates the kid, stabbing him in the eye and orders Sparky and Bozo to get rid of the body.<p>

He still notices the lingering looks they all give her every time she's in the vicinity though; he's since fixed up every teeny crack in their room to the point its practically sound proof, and decided the men should have lodgings of their own.

He finishes anyone he hears even mutter about her around him now, doesn't matter if he was going to use them in some greater plan, didn't matter if they were a business associate. He's seen Harley cry because everyone's seen her in those photos stripped and vulnerable in every way. They've seen how they are in private, things she's only reserved for him, and a moment she wouldn't have even wanted _him_ to see. The only one who survived those comments were fellow rouges, like Dent and Crane, even Nygma, they all got punched and threatened but no serious damage. He even heard Bane make an offhand comment about Harley's impeccable ass when they'd both been facing down Bats on the same night.

But what really made him loose it, the one he both didn't expect and completely comprehend, was the night he was taken into the MCU for questioning on his recent erratic behavior_. Talk about Déjà Vu_ - He was in the same room as before, it was the same set up Gordon and then Bats came in for 'questioning'. And Bats, _the goddamn Batman_, couldn't _fucking_ resist.

"Is this about those photos? I've never heard of a show off like you getting so crazy when he's been given the most perfect opportunity to do just that, show he has something every other man would want," there was genuine puzzlement in his tone, more than mild amusement though too.

"Yeah she's the real shit" Jay practically growled, his grip on the table leaving him white knuckled.

"She's perfection. You really not happy about this?"

"How would you feel your girlfriend, someone so completely devoted to _you_, is seen by every man in the whole goddamn city? You think you're going to be taken seriously in your fucking suit?" He mocked. The irony was that Bruce Wayne had dated underwear models.

"This is about your reputation? About you feeling like your toy is tainted? Why are you with someone like her in the first place if this is what you're like?"

"Why d'you think she wears all that shitty make-up? So people can't see _her_... And that one where she's _crying_, what was that little shit _thinking_?!" At this point he's enraged, furious, positively incensed, and it occurs to Bruce he's no longer answering him, he's not talking to him he's talking to himself. He's completely hysterical. Gordon flies into the room.

"This is probably just a distraction, he's spouting bullshit, like you said it seems out of character"

"No, look at him. He's serious... I think you should bring Quinn in. See how he reacts around her" The Joker was just sat there muttering to himself his head twitching and his white knuckle grip so tight tendons were about to snap if he didn't calm down.

"What to see if he's serious? That's an awful big thing to put them together just to see if he's faking a tantrum" Gordon protests.

"I think at this point he's more likely to cause trouble in this state, she might be able to calm him down, distract him"

"What by him killing her? Either way she won't play along"

"Just try it, you and me can watch from the mirror. But no cameras and no one else"

"Fine"

* * *

><p>They bring Harley in literally kicking and screaming. She'd been on the job with him when they'd been brought in. She was being held in a smaller interrogation room down the hall as they'd been unable to keep her in the women's holding cell, from her adamant refusal, proclaiming she'd get an infection if they put her anywhere near the addicts and whores already frequenting it. And she couldn't be kept in the men's cell for a number of obvious reasons.<p>

The second she was pushed into the room with him she went silent and limp. The fear in her eyes at where the possibly crooked cops were taking her and what would happen disappeared the moment her eyes landed on him.

"Jay?" she whispered and his eyes snapped to hers, before Gordon or Batman knew it she was pressed against the door his lips on hers, he was holding her up by her thighs around his waist and a hand on her cheek. When they pulled away her eyes were wide and searching.

"What happened? What's the matter?"

He then mumbled something into the hair at her neck that both men watching couldn't make out and she practically melted around him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as her eyes softened.

"I love you too" she gave a watery smile, and Bruce and Gordon were taken aback. He'd told her he loved her, he actually cared? He'd gotten so worked up because of his protectiveness about her, not possessiveness. He _loved_ her.

"Baby, what happened?" again the reply was lost to their ears in her hair, but she must have heard because her brow furrowed, they saw the caution in her eyes; she was both self conscious and didn't know what to say.

"You know I wish more than anyone that Frankie hadn't taken those photos but you gotta get passed it Jack"

Gordon's head snapped to Batman's, "Do we have a name?"

"Might be shortened from another name, she may just say it but not know his name, what help is the 'Jack'? It's hardly uncommon, we're not gonna get anything from it" Bruce's eyes didn't leave the couple.

They were kissing again now. "Do we just assume nothing's going to happen and leave them to it?"

"Keep an eye on them though, now they might want to break out and find a room" Gordon laughed before realizing that was probably true. On that note, they looked back to the scene in front of them and realized Jay had his hand down Harley's panties.

"Never mind, apparently they're not shy", that was before Jay whispered something in Harley's ear and then suddenly started beating her. "Oh crap"

Both Gordon and Batman make a run for the door, and only realized after it was open that there wasn't a scratch on Harley. The second the door hit the wall Harley was on Gordon grabbing his guns from his shoulder holsters and used the butt of one to knock him down while Jack used his shoe knife to kick Batman when he was on the floor. On their way out the door Harley passed him a gun and they made their way out holding up the MCU.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were back at their hideout and four hours after that they were on their backs, sweating and trying to catch their breaths.<p>

"Everyone may have seen the goods but you're the only one who can do _that_" Harley gasped.

"Now you've got Daddy thinking about the goods again toots," he smirked pinning her down again.

"Jack, you're a fucking machine, I won't be able to walk tomorrow"

"Then we'll just have to spend tomorrow in bed as well" he growled into her neck as he pushed into her for the fifth time that night. "You're so fucking wet"

"Then don't say things like _that_" she hissed.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's bad, I'll try to get better at some point.<em>

_Disclaimer: Obviously only the shitty plot line belongs to me, apart from that the characters are DC and setting is Christopher Nolan's I guess? I should probably work that out..._


End file.
